Sotha Sil
Lord Sotha Sil was the Mystery of Morrowind. He was said to be reshaping the world from his hidden, Clockwork City. Sotha Sil the Magus was one of the three God Kings of Morrowind, a Pillar of the Tribunal Temple, and the patron of artificers and wizards. Sotha Sil was the mightiest wizard and the wisest councilor of the First Council. He was the companion and teacher of Vivec and Nerevar, Sotha Sil was the Light of Knowledge and the Inspiration of Craft and Sorcery. Azura was the Anticipation of Sotha Sil. War of the First Council After the Battle of Red Mountain, Sotha Sil managed to learn how to use Kagrenac's Tools so that a mortal could tap the divine power within the Heart and turn himself or herself into a god. Nerevar forbade this divine manipulation and forced the Tribunal to make an oath. However, after the death of Nerevar, the Tribunal decided to make use of the Heart for the good of their people, the Chimer. So, they went to Red Mountain, and used the tools to transform themselves into gods. The Daedric Prince Azura cursed them for breaking their oath to Nerevar and establishing a new religion by forsaking any connection with the daedra. From that moment on the Chimer were known as the Dunmer, their skins turned to black, and their eyes turned red. Time in the Isles and making Pacts with Daedra During the end of the First Era, at 1E 2920, Sotha Sil spent some time on the Isle of Artaeum and as a member of the Psijic Order he taught some of the new mages in the Order. After a daedric disaster at the village of Gliverdale, Sotha Sil journeyed into Oblivion via the Dreaming Cavern, and made a pact with eight of the more prominent daedric princes. The exact terms of the pact are unknown to most of the inhabitants of Tamriel. At the time of the pact, the Princes had agreed not to answer any summoning by any amateurs until the war between Morrowind and the Reman Empire ended. Only the Psijics could counsel with the daedra, along with a few nomadic sorcerers and witches. Troubles of the Tribunal However, Sotha Sil's pact failed to prevent the destruction of Mournhold. A breton named Turala witch managed to summon Mehrunes Dagon, and asked for the destruction of Mournhold. Sotha Sil and Almalexia were too late to prevent the destruction, although they managed to banish the Prince of Destruction back to Oblivion. In 3E 417, Almalexia and Sotha Sil visited Red Mountain for their annual divine bath. The reawakened leaders of the Sixth House ambushed them and stole two of Kagrenac's Tools, Keening and Sunder. Vivec rescued Almalexia and Sotha Sil, but failing to recover Keening and Sunder, the Tribunal retreated from Red Mountain in disorder. The Tribunal grew weaker without access to the Heart. Later Life and Death Later in life, it is believed that Sotha Sil grew weary of mortal imperfections, and retired to his Clockwork City, where he reshaped life, and some say the world, into an image he found pleasing. Sotha Sil died at the hands of his long time friend and fellow Tribunal, Almalexia. She, in her madness, after losing her godhood due to the releasing of the Heart of Lorkhan by the Nerevarine, transported herself to the Clockwork City by using the Barilzar's Mazed Band and slew him in her madness. He kept his silence, even as he died. Category:Males Category:Chimer Category:Tribunal